


It is just a cup. Why are you so happy about a cup?

by Someonethatliketoread



Series: Arthurian Legend [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, BAMF Rhodey, Holy Grail, Holy Grail is just a cup, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Rhodey dose what he wants, Rhodey has a hat, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark is king Arthur, happy tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someonethatliketoread/pseuds/Someonethatliketoread
Summary: THIS IS ART.A WIP ART NO LESS.Tony is King Arthur and Rhodey is Galahad.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WintersGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersGoddess/gifts).



This is a work in progress. I am posting this now because I know not when I will have time to finish this. All it really needs is clean up and color, but my paid projects take top priority.

 

Hope you enjoy.

I had fun doing this. After this piece is finish I plan on doing Merlin. Of course figuring out who Merlin will be might take some time. Maybe Lancelot next. Would be therapeutic.

 

 


End file.
